Covardia
by Arashi Kaminari
Summary: .“Era tão egoísta que chegava a ser covarde” . ::Escrita para o PSF Tournament::


**Autora:** Arashi Kaminari  
**Beta: **Cinthya Malfoy  
**Par: **Lucius x Severus  
**Classificação: **NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** Quem aqui ainda não sabe que eles pertencem à J.K. Rowling? É só olhar na capa de qualquer um dos livros, Merlin.  
**Aviso: **É uma death-fic e contém cena de **fisting**. Cy é uma ótima beta, mas tem uma ou outra coisa que preferi deixar como estava. Então culpem a mim.

-

**COVARDIA  
**_Arashi Kaminari_

Diante de Lucius encontrava-se um futuro grande mestre de poções. A consciência de tal fato era tão certa quanto seu prestígio com os pais e toda a alta sociedade. Tão certa que chegava a ser desconcertante a forma como era superado na matéria facilmente pelo colega de casa. Não, Severus estava longe de ser um mero colega por quem zelava. Mas, obviamente, tal admissão nunca chegaria aos ouvidos alheios se dependesse somente de sua vontade. _Seria tão espero quanto entregar o ouro ao ladrão._

Por esse motivo, esgueirava-se pelos corredores desertos de uma Hogwarts, presumidamente, prestes a adormecer até a biblioteca. O pulo dado pelo jovem de cabelos oleosos - ao se assustar vendo-se flagrado com os livros obtidos pelo recém-arrombamento - lhe fôra perceptível, embora o outro tivesse tratado logo de torcer o nariz de gancho e franzir a testa, assim que notou quem se tratava. Desgostoso. Visto justamente pelo cara mais traiçoeiro da escola.

_Não precisava me seguir. Te encontraria no dormitório de qualquer forma_, disse Snape, sem deixar que o incômodo de ver o herdeiro dos Malfoys a alguns passos de si afetasse seu tom seco.

O loiro apenas apontou para as vestes do outro; como se o ato de falar fosse capaz de alertar Madame Nora. Todavia foi prontamente compreendido pelo outro ocupante do corredor, que mostrou-lhe um pedaço do forro de sua capa, onde o objeto que procurava se encontrava. Snape estremeceu ao ser presenteado com o sorriso enviesado de Lucius, que logo começou a andar para um dos lados em uma muda ordem para que fosse seguido.

Uma vez enclausurados na sala escolhida pelo platinado, o moreno transfigurou sua gravata em um pequeno suporte de aros dourados - que iam em curvas da base até o topo que tinha o formato de um pires. Por sua vez, Lucius fez a sua se tornar uma vela imaculada. Do pequeno frasco que havia levado na parte interna de suas vestes, Severus derramou o conteúdo sobre a parte superior do suporte. Depois virou o vidrinho de ponta-cabeça e despejou o líquido sobre o pó de cor castanha. O companheiro não perdeu tempo e acendeu a vela com a ajuda de um archote onde chamas trepidavam. Debaixo do minúsculo prato a pôs; aquecendo a mistura ilícita. Nunca soubera ao certo onde Snape conseguia a substância, porém, se caso um dia viesse a descobrir, não teria a certeza de não se importar com a origem de sua rota de fuga.

O típico cheiro desagradável pairou no ar conduzido pelo vapor amarelo. O fornecedor inalou como um cachorro a farejar, enquanto seu acompanhante fez o mesmo de forma semelhante a de um gato. A euforia abriu espaço para a distorção. Aquela que usavam como desculpa para as próprias ações. Um olhar encontrado e bastaria. Aguardaram pelos beijos e carícias que não tardaram.

Malfoy rolou os olhos e fechou-os ao perceber que seus ofegos já não eram frutos do entorpecente. Entregou-se ao prazer sodômico que conseguia, naquele momento, através da boca do dono da cabeleira sebosa que se movimentava em seu próprio compasso. Acariciou-lhe os fios; talvez não tivesse o feito. A memória sempre falhava em tais ocasiões, diferente da vergonha que se abatia toda vez que recobrava a razão. O peso dela tão potente quanto uma estuporação.

O torpor de costume afogou-os aos poucos na escuridão que nada lembrava a do fundo do mar. Deixaram-se levar e logo os pensamentos, até mesmo os superficiais, foram submergidos em algum lugar remoto de seus cérebros inebriados. Arfaram. A luz da vela não passava de um borrão amarelado e os colarinhos de suas camisas passaram a sufocá-los sem piedade. O suor escapulia devagar pelos poros; as vistas tremiam como se não tivessem o controle de si; os movimentos pareciam estar em câmera lenta.

Outro gemido abafado e o jovem aristocrata rendeu-se ao taciturno sonserino mais uma, duas... Quem saberia dizer quantas vezes ao certo? Ao fazer com que o outro sentisse o mesmo que ele era permitido a sentir, Lucius encontrava forças para espantar toda a dor que carregava dentro de si. Uma que não se assemelhava, porém era insanamente intensa quanto a de Severus. Uma mordida na coxa e o dia terminaria em mais afagos amargurados. Prova de que o rapaz entre suas pernas seria sempre o único.

**oOo**

Esvaindo-se em sangue, Lucius se controlou para não disparar impropérios - os quais se arrependeria no dia seguinte. A prometida continuava com a arma em punho, afastada, próxima à porta de saída, pálida e sozinha. Estremeceu só de pensar nas conseqüências de seu ato impensado ao ouvir o até então amigo lhe perguntar, com a voz alterada, em que ela estava pensando. A mão branca apertando o cabo da faca firme o suficiente para dar uma cor preocupante aos vincos que se formavam em sua palma. Lucius reclamava, enquanto deixava escapar um ou dois xingos em virtude da dor; seu olhar aprisionado ao de uma estupefata Narcisa.

No primeiro horário da tarde do dia seguinte, os senhores Malfoy e Black irromperam pela sala do diretor acompanhados de suas respectivas esposas. A mãe de Lucius não se fez de rogada, mostrando abertamente seu desagrado pelo desfecho da noite anterior à jovem, que se recolhia atrás das formas da progenitora enquanto a mesma não parava com seu interrogatório. O pai olhava torto, ora para o pretendente, ora para Dumbledore. Abraxas Malfoy discursava sobre a displicência do comando do homem de longas barbas brancas, insinuando que da própria vez receberia notícias de um filho morto.

_Não haverá uma próxima vez_, atestou um calmo diretor, voltando a raiva de uma mãe diretamente para si. _Claro que não haverá! Lucius, arrume suas coisas. Você voltará conosco._

Narcisa e Druella se entreolharam, temerosas pelo futuro que aguardava a mais jovem. Mas não houve punição grande o suficiente para chegar aos pés do que haviam imaginado. Cygnus Black expirou todo o ar que havia suspendido, sem perceber, ao se preparar para escutar a decisão de Dumbledore. Um pálido Lucius foi puxado rispidamente por sua mãe possessa, que saiu da sala sem pedir licença, decidida a livrá-lo da "gaiola de diabretes". Abraxas permaneceu na presença da outra família somente o tempo de prometer tomar providências quanto a conduta do diretor para com seus alunos.

Muita conversa foi necessária para conter a ira da senhora Malfoy, que só deixou os terrenos de Hogwarts depois do filho prometer mil vezes que mandaria uma coruja todos os dias. O casal Black deixou bem claro que uma longa conversa esperava a filha em casa no feriado de Natal - dali a uma semana e meia.

O acontecido nunca ficou, de fato, às claras. Nem mesmo a Dumbledore haviam ousado contar o ocorrido, no entanto, um boato surgia atrás do outro todos os dias. O novo sempre sustentando a _veracidade_ que _faltava_ ao anterior e, de boca em boca, alastraram-se pelos corredores da escola de magia tão rápido quanto A Peste. Uma distração que não lhes permitiu perceber o mover do ponteiro das horas correndo alucinadamente.

E então, veio a manhã do Natal. A conversa fatídica de portas fechadas com os pais. Os olhos decepcionados de sua mãe perdidos em algum lugar no assoalho bem encerado. Tão doloridos quanto os olhos desaprovadores da menina por quem tinha apreço e que não mais lhe sorria. Não houve alteração nas vozes. Apenas o transcorrer de uma conversa sobre valores e responsabilidade; que mais pareceu um discurso acusador, quando culminou no aviso de seu noivado com a filha de fios amarelos dos Black. Lucius pensou em desobedecer aos pais pela primeira vez, mas ao se deparar com a mãe lhe pedindo para que se afastasse do _jovem Snape_, engoliu seu retruco goela abaixo. O pai entendeu seu silêncio como um assentimento e saiu, após desperdir-se da esposa com um beijo na testa. Alegou ter um compromisso a cumprir antes da chegada da outra família.

A sós com a mãe, o rapaz conseguia ouvir o tilintar da prataria sendo polida no cômodo ao lado. Ergueu-se do assento do qual havia tomado posse e caminhou até a mulher, sem em momento algum quebrar o clima tenso com palavras que não fariam a diferença. Um beijo na tez e um pedido de desculpa. Bastou por hora.

**oOo**

Não houve mais andanças noturnas, muito menos o organismo inebriado pelo farelo em ebulição. Sem olhares longos ou toques descuidados. A ausência de qualquer tipo de proximidade. Exclusão. Descartado da vida de Lucius sem que o mesmo quisesse. Afastado por uma pessoa alheia devido ao _suposto_ mal que causava ao outro. Detido entre a platéia alvoroçada que acompanhava cada passo do loiro.

Mas não era a distância _virtual_ que incomodava; doía a certeza da impotência que o Malfoy se permitia sustentar. Tão simples e tão complicado que chegava a ser entediante debater. Então deixava a situação passar impune, enquanto Lucius continuava em sua pseudo-intacta popularidade - que havia diminuído um pouco com o anúncio de seu noivado com Narcisa Black. Se não fosse pelo peso do sangue da família dela, duvidava se as fãs fervorosas dele continuariam a se conter para não esganá-la.

Sua possessividade somada ao ciúme não deixava que sequer imaginasse o tormento pelo qual o outro passava. Ponto fraco. Porque se havia um naquela estranha relação, era a total falta de palavras até para expressar repúdio. E alheio ao que se passava na cabeça de Severus, Lucius quase abria um buraco no chão de seu dormitório diariamente. Alterado. Com pensamentos e desejos desencontrados. Agitado e sufocado. Mais perto de um colapso do que sua face permitia transparecer.

Sentia-se retirado de sua própria intimidade.

**oOo**

Os lençóis de seda preta embelezavam os paralelepípedos nas paredes da masmorra. A sinfonia deixada como disfarce na porta de entrada, em nada soava semelhante aos sons emitidos ao fundo. Alguns canapés, um ou outro sangue-ruim feito de capacho e substâncias ilícitas; porque como todo motor, seus corpos necessitavam de alimento. _Um brinde a libertinagem_, gritava Nott em um canto qualquer, encoberto por porções de carne femininas. À meia-luz, mal distinguia uma forma da outra. Apenas o instinto salvou-lhe a pureza. Um rato ousado aproximou-se com a intenção de proporcionar satisfação. Pobre tolo que pensava que tão pouco lhe bastaria. Com seu sorriso envolveu a presa que, pretensiosamente, cedeu de bom grado sua suposta posição de dom. Se houvesse esperteza naquele ser, no ato, teria percebido o brilho predatório nos olhos cinzentos. Porém não era o caso. A prepotência do inferior rumava a destruição. _Que assim seja_, pensou o loiro, enquanto decidia se o aniquilaria somente no social.

Desabotoou-lhe a braguilha e afagou-lhe as nádegas. Suas mãos sempre cobertas. Evitava a todo custo a disseminação impura. Desceu-lhe as calças ao brincar com o cós da roupa íntima. O sorriso enviesado do outro o encarava. _Desprezível_, como todos os outros ratos dali. Fingiu apreço pelo traseiro alheio, quando na verdade queria apenas livrar-se da feição insolente. O outro tentou impor o próprio membro aos seus lábios. Pôde ouvir seu estômago revoltando-se. Permitiu que o rato se vangloriasse em silêncio. A última risada era sempre a mais doce.

Arriou a peça mínima, após virar o animal sujo no sentido contrário. _Deixo a Bella comer o meu cú, se você foder ele_, ouviu Zabini dizer na seqüência do aperto que sentiu no ombro. A mulher parou de revirar os olhos de imediato, enquanto forçava a cabeça entre suas pernas mais e mais. Sem deixar um som escapar, formou a palavra tentação no ar. O rato não era um mau espécime; só não fazia seu tipo. Ainda mais depois de ter infringido a lei mais conhecida em toda a Sonserina: Um Malfoy sempre escolhia, nunca era o escolhido.

Bellatrix ria torta e mudamente, ao mesmo tempo que sua face se contraía em caretas pavorosas. Divertia-se com os ruídos que o companheiro da vez fazia, crente que sua atuação a deleitava. Como se houvesse alguém que lhe desse mais prazer do que arrancar os bens mais preciosos dos outros...

Sem aviso, nem preparação, Lucius enfiou três dedos no reto do outro. Com força e um quê de sadismo. Sentiu as pregas que não eram suas reclamarem. A curvatura das costas e o grito estrangulado não deixavam dúvidas. Enojado, prosseguiu como de praxe, rápido, para ver-se livre de tal enfado. Entretanto, os resmungos nada puritanos do Barão Sangrento desviaram sua atenção e de todos os demais. Algo sobre não terem respeito nem pelos mortos. O riso em conjunto saiu como se tivesse sido orquestrado. E balançando a cabeça em descrença, inseriu mais dois dedos aos outros que havia acabado de tirar; fingindo prestar atenção em ver o Barão sumindo em direção à entrada, prometendo acabar com a _existência_ de Pirraça - que ameaçava denunciar a balbúrdia ao diretor.

Não houve protesto por parte do passivo. Ou ao menos ele fingiu não ter. O platinado se irritou ao perceber que o rato buscava sua mão livre para acariciar-lhe o falo. Sem pensar duas vezes, estapeou a mão atrevida e ordenou para que o outro pusesse as duas mãos no chão. A princípio, o rato franziu a testa, porém, ao ver o desafio em cada linha da expressão da Black do outro lado do salão, fez o que lhe foi mandado. A mulher riu e deu uma palmada nas costas do acompanhante; um sinal claro de seu tédio pela mesma posição. O rapaz com as palmas próximas dos pés ainda pôde ver os lábios dela se moverem em um _rato insolente_ ao se pôr de quatro. O parceiro dela não demorou a investir e, como uma boa amante de um consorte fraco, Bellatrix se deu ao trabalho de gemer e xingar e fazer caras e bocas, que ao Malfoy e alguns outros presentes, só causava o riso.

Lucius afagou o pênis do outro duas vezes, antes de enfiar a mão até o punho no interior, já não tão apertado, do rato. Não maneirou seus modos, arrematando-se de novo, sem piedade, como se estiver a treinar murros no estômago. A dor que o outro sentia deveria passar os limites da sanidade; o sangue que brotava lhe dava a proporção. Próximo a eles, um rapaz do sexto ano virou a cara não suportando a visão do sofrimento do capacho, que mal conseguia pedir para que Lucius parasse. Uma das companheiras de Nott teve suas entranhas reviradas tão rápido, que não conseguiu conter o vômito que verteu da boca para o membro deste. Nott a pegou, sem jeito, pelos cabelos cacheados e arrastou-a sem piedade para um vão qualquer, sob xingamentos e juras de tortura. O choro do rapaz misturado aos risos dementes de Bellatrix, que se comprazia com seu padecer, martelou debilmente nos ouvidos de todos. _Chega, é o bastante!_, quis impor o amigo Zabini, mas Malfoy só deteve-se quando o outro ameaçou desfalecer.

O membro inchado, perto do gozo insano, em um contraste grotesco com a situação do ânus. Despiu-se das luvas e jogou-as de qualquer forma sobre o corpo em choque. Com um movimento da varinha, o couro de dragão delas envolveu o pênis como um torniquete. Bem apertado. Agonia sôfrega. Porque um Malfoy sempre escolhia, nunca era o escolhido.

**oOo**

Entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si. O fôlego que havia prendido sem nem mesmo perceber, escapou-lhe pela boca com desespero. Ver o rapaz sentado no chão gelado do corredor, diante da porta do quarto dele, com um grosso livro em mãos, não havia melhorado em nada o espírito de Lucius naquela noite. Até quando a visão de Severus o perturbaria tanto?

Puxou a fita que prendia o cabelo e despiu-se as pressas. Queria apenas deitar na cama e ser abraçado rapidamente pelo sono. Pôs o pijama de seda e acomodou-se debaixo das cobertas. Cerrou os olhos na vã tentativa de adormecer, porém as vozes no salão comunal continuavam vulgarmente altas. Surpreendeu-se ao não ver Narcisa surgir para tentar bronquear a irmã libertina como tantas vezes antes já havia o feito. Aliás, apesar de compartilharem do mesmo sangue, as duas eram bem diferentes em certas questões. A mais nova era de uma _finesse_ sem igual, recatada e de poucas falas; já Bellatrix era desbocada, arruaceira e tinha nenhum pudor. Tanto que não havia mostrado indício algum de desprezo por vê-lo _foder_ um "inho" qualquer minutos atrás.

Sentiu uma pontada na cabeça e a saliva desceu a goela com um gosto horrível. Onde estava com a cabeça, quando se propôs aquele papel doente perante os colegas de casa? Certo que a cena fôra de gosto coletivo até o rato não suportar mais a ação, porém não lhe agradava em nada o que havia feito - mesmo que o outro merecesse. Não podia se enganar. Não mais. Seu único problema era o amante que havia ignorado, sumariamente, ao se encaminhar para o aposento.

Outra pontada; promessa de dor de cabeça pela manhã seguinte. Massageou a têmpora, enquanto analisava os últimos acontecimentos. Se não fosse por Zabini, sabe-se-lá em qual estado deixaria o menino. Aguardava sua sentença no dia seguinte. Dumbledore não deixaria o acontecido passar em branco.

**oOo**

Anos se passaram até voltar a vê-lo com freqüência, com a desculpa de saber sobre a vida escolar do filho. O ex-amante evitava sua presença até mais do que a presença do Lord. E diante do mascarado escapismo, Lucius insistia em reaver a relação perdida. O outro não parecia partilhar do mesmo desejo, embora ainda suspirasse toda vez que estavam mais perto do que o necessário. Sem contar a própria esposa, que começara a olhá-lo torto e desafiá-lo novamente. Por vezes, ainda lhe inquiria um interrogatório que sempre levava a nada. Nem mesmo o sexo servia mais para amainar a raiva e cegar por um tempo a desconfiança da mulher.

E de investida frustrada em investida frustrada, o tempo escoou pelos seus dedos depressa. Percebeu apenas quando viu o corpo inerte do outro sob os olhos impassíveis de Narcisa. O peso no peito massacrou como uma Cruciatus. Não encobriu o desespero que se velava em seus olhos assim que se viu a sós com a família. Draco o abraçou e murmurou um _eu te amo_. Pobre era seu filho que nem imaginava que não estava sentido pelas conseqüências que viriam de seus atos durante a guerra. Seus olhos encontraram o da esposa, mas ela não moveu um músculo sequer. Também não era necessário. Via-se claramente o sorriso de vitória desenhado em cada traço imóvel. Os dois o deixaram sozinho e, então, pôde respirar fundo para tentar se refazer. Se é que um dia conseguiria tal feito. Afinal, Severus havia contido a veia do braço, não a do coração.

Engoliu o choro que se anunciava. Sentia-se egoísta por ter guardado o sentimento por tantos anos. Egoísta por ter negado a felicidade da amiga e do amante. Era tão egoísta que chegava a ser covarde. Portanto, não se permitiu chorar pelo o que nunca havia lutado para manter. Anos e anos se enganando; _ainda não é a hora, não é o momento certo_... E o tempo de proferir as palavras-chaves de sua libertação passou fugaz. A tão esperada ocasião oportuna para confissão que ele era o único escapou.

Ou ao menos era nisso que preferia acreditar.

-

**Nota da autora:**

**NÃO COMENTOU, NÃO ADD AOS SEUS FAVORITOS**

Desculpem-me, mas isso tem realmente me chateado. Vocês não tem noção de quantas pessoas adicionam minhas fics aos seus favoritos sem comentar. Nunca me importei de lerem e não deixarem comentário, mas a falta de consideração tem sido tanta na questão dos favoritos, que eu não pude me conter. Se adicionou foi porque gostou e se gostou a ponto de adicionar, por que não comentar?


End file.
